1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to means for separating solid materials with the use of gas or air flows and, more particularly, to separators-disintegrators.
The invention may effectively be used in production of fillers, in chemical, coal, construction and other industries.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is known in the art a disintegrator and separator apparatus (cf. USSR Inventor's Certificate No. 938,236, IPC B 02 C 13/22), which comprises contra-rotating rotors having disks with rows of grinding elements secured thereon, transport circles for coarse and fine fractions having respective outlet pipes, forced-draught fan blades to augment a separating air flow. A material separation zone is disposed between the subsequent processing circle and the transport circle. To isolate circular passages for discharging coarse and fine fractions of the material from one another, a partition is provided.
The pulverized material arrives into the separation zone wherein a transverse air flow is generated by the forced-draught fan blades which carries the fine fraction through openings of the transport circle to the circular passage. Coarser particles continue to move by inertia in a radial plane and go through the circular passage to the inlet pipe to undergo the repeated grinding. Such a separator employed in the disintegrator has a rather complicated design and requires additional energy to transport fine and coarse fractions of the material and what is most essential fails to provide a substantially effective separation of the material into fractions as the material is supplied to the separation zone at a great speed with the fractions being intermixed. Moreover, the possibility of producing an adequate draught to draw the fine fraction into a conveyor is limited since it is built in the disintegrator and is limited by the dimensions thereof.
Also known in the art is a separator-disintegrator (cf. U.S. Pat. No. 4,093,127) comprising a casing with a rotary impeller accommodated therein, a rotary impeller drive, an inlet pipe to charge material to be separated and outlet pipes to discharge fine and coarse fractions of the material. The rotary impeller has back and front disks connected by transverse blades normal to the direction of rotation of the impeller. Secured inside the casing are impact plates making up a central (internal) compartment and an external compartment having pipes to return coarse fraction of the material to the central compartment.
The material is accelerated by means of the blades secured on the disks and strikes against the stationary impact plates arranged with a clearance with respect to each other to be disintegrated into particles which chaotically scatter in the external compartment and partially return into the central compartment. The disks with blades alongside with charging the material force air which draws the fine fraction through the clearances between the impact plates into the external compartment and then into the pipe.
When being disintegrated by impact the particles of final product of different size have no speed specific only for a certain size. Chaotic scattering of the particles and unequal speeds of particles of the same size at a uniform air draught make it impossible to provide exact sizing of the particles and highly-efficient separation.